


Friendship is a (Hentai) Game

by shirotora84



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirotora84/pseuds/shirotora84
Summary: Lemon chapters for Twistedphoenix1's story Friendship is a Game





	1. Chapter 35.5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship is a Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480253) by Twistedphoenix1. 



Chapter 35.5

Micro followed Chara into the bathroom, heart pounding as she slid her shirt off. Just seeing her bare back was enough to tighten his pants.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! I'm about to lose my virginity!_

Chara gave him a sultry grin over her shoulder as she turned on the water. "Well? You aren't going to shower with your clothes on, are you?"

Micro literally tore his shirt off, tossing the shredded fabric aside and quickly undoing his pants.

Chara was way ahead of him, though, and before Micro could continue stripping, he was graced with the sight of her glorious, plump ass as Chara shed the last of her clothes.

"Better hurry and get undressed," she teased as she stepped into the shower. "I might need help with those... Hard to reach places."

Micro finished stripping in a flash and rushed to join Chara, finally getting a good, close look at a fully naked girl. His eyes traced her body, from her sizable breasts to her round hips, admiring how the water cascaded down her body.

“Don’t just look, touch,” Chara purred.

Micro swallowed his nerves, raising his hands. He took a step forward, letting his fingers sink into those soft, supple mounds.

“So, how do they feel?” Chara asked.

“Like I’m dreaming.” Micro replied.

Chara lifted his chin with a hand, bringing his eyes to hers. “Tell me, do you love Scootaloo?”

Micro’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Uh... yeah, why?”

“Do you want to please her?”

“Of course!” Micro answered.

“Good. Then I’ll show you how.” Chara smiled. “Then, when you take each other’s virginity, you won’t be utterly clueless.”

“Take each other’s virginity?” Micro echoed. “Aren’t we going to have sex?”

Chara’s smile grew wicked and seductive. “Absolutely... just not today. I can tell you and Scootaloo love each other, and I like you two. So, I’m going to leave your V-card for her to take. I just want to make sure you don’t completely fuck it up. A lady can be delicate, after all.”

Micro had to admit, he was a little disappointed, but he could see her point. He did love her, and he knew she loved him. Besides, there was a certain appeal to the thought of him and Scootaloo giving each other their virginities.

**Quest alert!  
Give and Take! (H)  
-Lose your virginity to Scootaloo  
-Take Scootaloo’s virginity  
Quest Reward  
-Lover status with Scootaloo  
-Scootaloo’s panties  
-?  
Quest Failure  
-Lost opportunity**

**Accept? Yes/No**

Micro blinked. Was he actually getting a quest for that?

“Accept it,” Chara advised.

Micro nodded and accepted the quest.

Chara saw the quest alert and laughed. “Now I’m definitely going to have to help you learn.”

Micro took a breath to steady himself. “Okay... so... What do I do.”

Chara giggled. “Just do what comes naturally. I’ll let you know as we play.”

Micro nodded and pulled Chara into a kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth. One hand still kneading her breast while the other reached around to her plump rear.

Chara quickly pushed him away. “As much as I love the aggressive approach, most girls like taking it a little slower, especially if it’s their first time. Start by kissing me without tongue, and caress my back a little before grabbing my ass. Also, I’m not a cow, stop trying to milk me. Cup my tits.”

Micro nodded. “Start soft and build up from there. Got it.”

He tried again, doing as she said. One hand brushing the breast, gently flicking the nipple, while the other hand traced her spine. Finally, he brought her in for a much more gentle kiss.

“Much better,” Chara said.Her own hands began exploring Micro’s body, first stroking his shoulders, then his back. Slowly, one hand snaked around to his front, and brushed his manhood.

Micro shuddered as her hand wrapped gently around him. He reciprocated by removing his hand from her rump and guiding it to her front. Remembering her words on taking it slow, he slowly traced his fingers along her inner thighs, just beside her snatch.

“Well, you are a quick study, aren’t you?” Chara said with a seductive growl.

“Have you seen my INT?” Micro replied.

Chara laughed, “Ha! Now there’s the confidence that gets the ladies dripping! Now, I want you to make my cum. I don’t care how, as long as you don’t stick it in me. Let’s put that brain to use, eh?”

“R-right,” Micro nodded, ready to accept her challenge.

He leaned back in to kiss her neck. When her back was against the shower wall, he brushed his hand against Chara’s lower lips.

"That's right," Chara said. "One step at a time. You go right for the clit, before she's ready, and you're likely to hurt her."

Micro nodded before trailing down her neck to her chest. 

Chara gasped as he began sucking on her nipple at the same moment his finger slid inside her.

"C-careful," Chara stuttered. "Remember, slow and gentle, at first."

With that in mind, Micro started gently sliding his finger in her. The slick, velvety texture of her insides made it hard not to just abandon the quest and take her, but his resolve held.

"T-two fingers... Deeper," Chara managed through her moans.

A second finger joined the first, sinking to the knuckle and thrusting harder.

"Oh, fuck! Right there!"

The squelching coming from her pussy could be heard even over the shower and moaning.

"Harder! Oh, shit, I'm almost there!"

Micro abandoned her breasts and focused on slamming his digits into her cunt.

He looked up, meeting her eyes. He wanted see her face for this.

"Fuck, shit, I-I'm about to c- Ah!"

Her body trembled and tightened on his fingers. Still, he didn't slow, thrusting into her until her climax receded.

She collapsed against him, panting and trembling as she came down.

"Holy shit," she said after a few seconds to catch her breath. "Either you're a natural, or I was more pent up than I thought."

After another moment or two, she looked back up at Micro with a sultry smile. "I can't let such a good deed go unrewarded, can I?"

She pushed him back against the wall and got on her knees. One hand softly grabbed his manhood, stroking the iron hard appendage.

Micro was already in heaven. He'd never had anyone else touch him like that, and her hands were so soft.

She gave him a sexy smirk before licking him from base to tip. His breath caught in his throat. It was all he could do not to blow his load right there.

She licked him again, and again. On the third lick, though, she parted her lips and engulfed his cock.

Those sexy scarlet eyes gazed up at him as his shaft disappeared. Then, as she pulled back, sucking as she did, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

With a pop, she pulled away with a giggle. "You like that, huh? Well just let give me a heads up before you explode. I wanna take as much as I can."

She took him in again, bobbing and sucking more and more vigorously.

"I... I'm about to cum!" Micro cried.

He grabbed her head and thrust into her mouth as he erupted.

She grabbed his ass, pulling him into her even further as his seed flooded her mouth.

Micro's hips twitched a few more times as the last of his spunk filled Chara's belly. He leaned his head back on the wall when he felt tapping on his arm.

He looked down at Chara, still being held to his crotch.

"Oh, sorry!" He let her go. "Shit, I didn't mean to do that, I swear!"

Chara licked the last of his jizz from her lip as she turned off the quickly cooling water. "Oh, don't apologise. I love a forceful man. Though, I doubt Scootaloo would appreciate it if you did it to her."

**Skill created!  
Pleasure (Lv1)**

**Your ability to give physical pleasure, from kissing and back massages to sex. Influenced by various stats depending on the action. For example, kissing is influenced by DEX while sex by VIT, DEX, and WIS.**

"Ha!" Chara guffawed. "Of course you would get a skill for that."


	2. Chapter 67.5

"Y-you want to... Do it right here?" Micro looked around, nervously.

"We're in one of your IDs, dude," Scootaloo said as she lead him onto the field. "There's no one else here."

"But... Why here?"

Scootaloo giggled, "Because I don't want to wait, and the only other option would be the locker room. Trust me, the grass is far more comfortable than anything in the locker room."

Scootaloo smirked as she put her arms around his neck."Besides, I kinda like the idea of doing it outside."

Micro grabbed her waist and leaned in to kiss her. Their tongues began the dance they have done so many times in the past few days. They, while certainly not experts, were not the novices they were when they shared their first kiss, and things soon got heated.

Scootaloo's hands moved back to the front of Micro's shirt, unbuttoning it and stripping it off as they lowered themselves to the surprisingly soft grass, never breaking their kiss.

Micro's hand slid across Scootaloo's belly, fingertips gliding around her belly button before slipping under the hem of her shirt.

Scootaloo moaned when she felt him cup her breast. He kneaded the soft flesh, middle finger paying special attention to her stiff nipple.

Scootaloo's hands weren't idle during this. She took the time to explore Micro's body. His body had lost a little of its firmness to give Chara a body, but he was still in great shape.

Micro finally broke the kiss as his hands grabbed the hem of Scootaloo's tank top. His eyes looked into hers, silently asking. Scootaloo's answer was equally silent as she raised her arms.

He lifted the shirt over her head, tossing it to join his own.

Scootaloo instinctively covered herself with her arms.

Micro gave her a warm, loving smile. "Scoots, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"I... I know, it's just," Scootaloo blushed. "I know how much you like Fluttershy's and Chara's big boobs, and mine are... Well... Not so big. Hell, Sugar has bigger tits than me!"

Micro felt a little bad for laughing at that. "Scootaloo, bigger isn't always better. You have an athletic body, and smaller breasts look better on you. I mean, try picturing Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy's breasts."

Scootaloo blushed at the thought. "Part of me wants to see that... But, yeah, I think it would look funny."

With her confidence restored, she lowered her arms, blushing deeply as she let a boy see her for the first time.

They were perfectly proportioned for her. The slightly raised mounds were small but not flat, tipped in tiny, pink nubbs.

Scootaloo always thought of herself as small in all regards. Micro, however, preferred the term 'compact'. She was just as feminine and beautiful as any woman, all in a tight, athletic body.

It was a body he needed to explore. He grabbed her arms and gently guided her onto his lap.

She gasped when she felt his solid member against her.

He gave her a brief kiss, shifting his hips and grinding into her. "That's because of you. Still think you aren't sexy?"

"I-I don't know," She stammered, trying to regain her nerves. "I might need more convincing."

With one hand, he grabbed her ass, pressing her hips into his, while the other supported her back as he laid her down on the grass.

His lips homed in on her cute little nipples, kissing, licking, and sucking on each in turn.

He didn't linger, though.

His lips followed his hands as they trailed down her body. When he reached her thighs, he sat up, raising her legs before moving to the waistband of her shorts.

Scootaloo lifted her hips as he slid her shorts off. And just like that, she was exposed to him. Her body, that she always thought of as inadequate, was bared to him.

Yet, despite how she viewed herself, Micro gazed down at Athena herself, a goddess of strength as well as beauty.

And she was his.

He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, intent on the little package inside, when Scootaloo stopped him.

"Don't. I'm on the pill and I want you to enjoy it as much as me."

Swallowing his nerves, he nodded, returning the wallet and undoing his pants.

When the last piece of clothing between them was shed, Micro took his place between her legs.

As she gazed at the meaty spire that stood tall over her delicate flower, Micro asked, "So... A-are you ready?"

Scootaloo nodded, not trusting her voice.

Micro nodded back and laid himself on top of her.

They both gasped when his shaft pressed into lower lips. Scootaloo rolled her hips, sliding her dripping slit along his length.

Micro guided himself with one hand, aligning himself with her opening.

Then, the moment of truth. He eased forward until his tip found its mark. He tried to slide in, but her tight cunny refused to give in so easily.

He slipped, sliding along her. Twice. Three times. Each time Scootaloo moaned a little more and his rod was covered in a little more lube.

Finally, on the fourth attempt, his head slid inside. His breath hitched and Scootaloo gasped.

"I-it's in!" She yelped. "Oh, shit, I can feel it."

Micro squeezed his eyes shut, focussing on his task. He slowly pushed in, sinking more and more into her steamy depths as she moaned and held him tight.

_There!_ He encountered a barrier blocking his path.

It was time to find out if his research was accurate. He eased forward. Ever so gently, the barrier moved aside, allowing him entry.

When their hips met, they both released the breath neither knew they were holding.

"Wh-where's the pain?" Scootaloo asked. "Isn't it supposed to hurt?"

Micro gave her a quick kiss. "Not if you're aroused enough and I'm gentle."

"Oh... Cool," Scootaloo chuckled. "So... We aren't virgins anymore."

"Yeah," Micro said, smiling and resting his forehead on hers. "I'm going to start, now."

"Start slow," Scootaloo requested.

Micro did as she asked, slowly extracting himself until only half his length remained before sliding back in.

"Is this good?" He asked after three more.

"A little faster," she replied. "Mmm, perfect."

Micro peppered her neck and chest with kisses, one hand fondling her breasts. Meanwhile, her hands danced between his back and ass.

They lost all sense of time to their love making. Scootaloo's moaning slowly increased, along with their breathing, as Micro slowly sped up.

"Ah... Ah... Mmm, yes," Scootaloo moaned into his ear. "Yes, oh Micro."

Hearing his name coming from her in such a way spurred him on. It was a struggle to keep himself from just pounding her.

"Mmm... Mmm... A little faster," she asked. "Ah, ah, ah, yes, yes, Micro, fuck, ah!"

Their hips were lightly slapping together and Micro's light grunts were added to Scootaloo's vocalizations.

"Fuck, Scootaloo," he grunted. "You feel so good."

"Ah, ah, mmm, ah, fuck, I... I think I'm close," Scootaloo moaned.

"M-me, too."

"Ah, ah. Don't pull out! Don't, mmm, don't pull out!"

"I-I'm cumming!" Micro warned.

"Ah, ah, almost... Do it!"

The words hadn't even finished being said before he exploded inside her. "Sh-shit, Scootaloo!"

At the same time, Scootaloo grabbed him tight. "Ah, ah, ah! Ah! Fuck! Fuck, Micro, yes!"

They both held on to the other as tight as they could, letting their orgasms wash over them.

Even when the wave of ecstasy passed, they laid in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. Micro rolled to the side, still holding Scootaloo.

They held each other for several minutes, micro’s softening penis sliding out on its own.

“So,” Micro finally spoke. “How was it.”

Scootaloo smiled, sighed, and gave him a kiss. “We’re totally doing that again.”

“Yeah,” Micro agreed. “Maybe tomorrow after school?”

Scootaloo giggled at him, giving him a lidded look. “No, I mean in ten minutes, while we shower. Then, you’re taking me home, making a clone, having that clone turn into me to cover for me in case my mom shows up, then we’re going into another ID and fucking all night.”

Micro swallowed, eyes wide.

Scootaloo gave his ear a little nibble and whispered, “So, lets go get cleaned up, so we can get dirty again.”

Micro was still stunned as she stood up and started walking away, still nude and swaying her hips.

He wasn’t even aware he had gotten to his feet and was following her until they were already in the girls locker room. She turned on him, holding out a pair of light orange panties.

“Quest complete,” she sang.

“Wh-what?” Micro said, snapping out of his trance. “Uh... what quest?”

Scootaloo smiled. “Chara already told me about how you got a quest before fooling around in the shower.”

Micro’s cheeks practically lit up. “Oh... um... well...”

Scootaloo put the panties in his hand and gave him a quick kiss. “I think it’s sweet. You got a quest because you wanted to share your first time with me.”

“Oh... I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Micro said.

**Quest complete!  
Give and Take! (H)  
-Lose your virginity to Scootaloo  
-Take Scootaloo’s virginity  
Quest Reward  
-Lover status with Scootaloo  
-Scootaloo’s panties  
Quest Failure  
-Lost opportunity**

He acknowledged the alert.

As Scootaloo led him into the shower room, she asked, “So... when are we going to pop her cherry?”

Micro almost stumbled at the question. “Wh-what?”

Scootaloo giggled. “When are we popping Chara’s cherry? Cause, I totally wanna be there for that. I mean, if you want it to be a one one one thing, that’s fine, so long as I get to bang her after.”

By this point, the thought of Scoots and Chara had half his blood in his face and the other in his dick.

The sudden torrent of cold water snapped him out of those fantasies.

“Focus, lover boy,” Scootaloo teased, turning the water to warm. “I might need some help getting clean after I finish with you.”

“R-right,” Micro snapped out of it and took the soap from his girlfriend.

Scootaloo, having already squeezed out a generous helping of soap got to work, spreading it across Micro’s chest, working up a nice lather. Her hands worked their way down to his abs before moving to his back as she pulled him in.

Micro took the hint. His hands found their way to her ass, groping her as they made out. It didn’t last long, though, before Scoots slipped from his grasp and slid down his body to her knees.

He barely had time to think before her hands were stroking his diamond shaft.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” Scootaloo said.

She looked at it for a moment longer, licking her lips and working up the courage to give it a lick.

Another.

Another.

She quickly started getting into it, giving longer, slower licks, treating it as her own personal lollipop.

Finally, after getting a taste for it, she gave the tip one last kiss before parting her lips and taking half his length.

“Oh... shit,” Micro groaned. “You’re pretty good at this.”

Scotaloo popped off him just long enough to say, “I practiced on bananas at home.”

She went right back to it, trying to fit as much as him into her mouth as she could, gagging a little when she pushed herself too far.

Micro’s hands brushed through Scoots’ hair as his head rolled back in a groan. It was a chore to resist thrusting his hips or pulling Scootaloo into him, but somehow he managed.

“Scoots... I don’t think I’m going to last much longer,” he managed.

Scootaloo released him and looked up into his eyes and said, “Then don’t. I wanna taste it.”

She redoubled her efforts, bobbing her head faster and faster, taking nearly three quarters of him and working her tongue around the tip with every pass.

“I-I’m about to cum!”

Scootaloo’s hands grabbed hold of his ass and pulled herself into his, her nose buried itself in his bush as his seed flooded her throat.

She could only take two shots before having to pull off him, the rest painting her face and chest.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Micro started, “Scoots, I’m so-”

“That was fucking awesome!” Scootaloo said, breathlessly.

Micro helped her to her feet, using the water from the shower to help wash the cum from her face before kissing her.

Scootaloo just grinned and said, “And now you basically sucked your own dick. Anyway, you’re clean... but I’m still dirty.”

Taking the hint, Micro grabbed the soap as Scootaloo turned around and got back under the spray.

Micro took a moment to admire her tone ass before bringing his soapy hands to her back. He started at her neck, working the suds into her as he worked his way down her shoulders, then her back, ending with her rear.

With her back done, Micro wrapped his arms around her front, pulling her into him so her back pressed against his chest as she turned into his to lock lips again. With one hand, he massaged the soap into her chest while the other washed her tight belly.

“It’s my turn to taste you,” Micro whispered.

Turning her around, Micro guided her to the wall of the shower, pressing her back against it and getting to his knees. He lifted one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder to give him unimpeded access to her flower.

He leaned in, her aroma flooding his senses. He started slow, licking around her petals and getting a gasp from her. Another couple licks and it became a quiet moan. It wasn’t enough for him.

Micro plunged his tongue deep into her slit getting a cry of pleasure as a jolt of pain as she gripped his hair tight. That only spurred him on. He grabbed her ass, lifting her other leg up so lower body was resting entirely on his shoulders.

“Oh, god!” Scootaloo cried out as Micro’s tongue wiggled and wormed in and out.

If Micro’s tongue seemed to shoot lightning into her core, when he latched onto her clit and started suckling, it was an explosion. Her legs clenched around his head, keeping him against her as she orgasmed.

“F-fuck!” Scootaloo cried. “Fuck me!”

Micro pulled away just enough to say, “Gladly.”

He let her down as he got to his feet. 

He pressed his body against hers, lifting one of her legs again while his other hand steadied her ass. Rocking his hips back and forth, he slid across her, again and again.

Scootaloo pulled his head to hers, locking lips as her other hand guided him inside.

Micro didn’t waste time and started thrusting, his hips slapping against hers.

Unlike outside, this wasn’t romantic, but a raw, animalistic need to fuck. Even their grunts and moans sounded like they would have been more at home in the jungle.

They squeezed, groped, and licked at each other, filling the entire locker room with the sounds of their passion, until finally, Micro slammed himself into her, digging his fingers into her ass as he pressed her into him as hard as he could as he filled her womb with his seed.

They held each other tight as they rode out their orgasms and caught their breath.

They slowly slid to the shower room floor, still connected, panting as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Scootaloo rested her head on Micro’s shoulder as the water washed over them. She smiled and let out a contented sigh.

She couldn’t wait to share this with Chara.


	3. Chapter 78.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. This one was hard to finish, but Twistedphoenix1stepped up to help.

Micro had been working with his clones, trying to finish some of his latest projects, and work out some kinks he noticed in the dream machine. Just as they seemed to finish, the world around him broke

“Am I in an ID?” he asked himself. “Hello?”

He slowly crept toward the stairs, ready to defend himself.

As he passed his bed, a shadow rose up behind him, grinning at him with hunger in its eyes.

The hair on the back of Micro’s neck stood on end. Sensing his stalker, he twisted around just as it pounced. He was slammed into the wall by his door, hands pinned above his head as he gaped at his attacker.

“Ch-Chara?!” Micro barely managed. “Wh-what are you doing?!”

“Hm hm hm,” Chara chuckled seductively and gave him a lustful, hungry gaze. “Getting what I’ve been waiting for.”

Chara leaned in for a forceful kiss, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Releasing his wrists, she grabbed his shirt and tore it open, buttons flying every which way.

With a shift of her body, Chara threw Micro onto the bed. In an instant, she was back on him, straddling him and whipping her own shirt off.

Micro wasn’t idle, though. His hands latched onto her rear, roughly squeezing the bubbly butt.

Chara quickly undid Micro’s pants, pulled out his cock, and started stroking it gently.

Micro’s hands migrated up her back. He made short work of her bra clasp and Chara did the rest as Micro’s hands found themselves occupied with her tits.

“You like them?” Chara asked, huskily.

“Absolutely,” Micro replied.

“Well, in that case...” She backed off him, pulling his pants off as she went.

She gave his length one long lick, sending a shudder through Micro, before sliding her breasts along it, wedging his shaft between them.

“Let’s see Scootaloo do this,” Chara teased as she squeezed her breasts together.

Slowly and sensually Chara slid her melons along Micro’s dick.

“Oh, shit,” Micro threw his head back and groaned in pleasure.

“Oh, so you like this?” Chara asked, rhetorically.

Micro’s only reply was thrusting his hips into her cleavage.

“Oh, eager, are we?”

Micro replied with a groan, “God, I can’t help it. It feels amazing.”

“Oh? Then what about if I do this?” Chara leaned her head down and started swirling her tongue around the tip of Micro’s dick.

“Shit, I think I’m gonna cum,” Micro warned.

“Then do it,” Chara said. “Cum in my mouth.”

Chara took the tip of Micro’s dick in her mouth again. It didn’t take much more than that for him to burst, painting her throat with his spunk.

Chara took it all, swallowing every drop.

“Mmm, Yummy,” Chara coo’d. “How was that?”

“That was amazing,” Micro answered.

“Glad you liked it, but we aren’t finished yet,” Chara purred as she crawled on top of him.

She reached over to Micro’s end table and pulled out two objects. One was a faintly glowing yellow vial of liquid and the other was a round medallion.

“Drink this,” she said, handing Micro the vial. “You’re gonna need it.”

Micro downed the liquid and immediately felt energy flood his body. He nodded toward the medallion as he set the vial back on the end table. “What’s that?”

Chara grinned. “An infertility charm. Don’t want any micro Micro’s, do we? At least, not yet.”

Chara slid her snatch across Micro’s re-hardened dick. “Oh, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

She rose up to let Micro position himself at her entrance. Chara gently lowered her hips, letting his tip pierce her flower.

“Oh, shit. So much better than a toy,” Chara moaned.

That explained why she didn’t seem to have a hymen.

Chara took a few moments to adjust before lifting herself back up and sliding down again. Already, she was in heaven. The feeling of her boyfriend’s cock spreading her open was far better than that silly little piece of rubber she had.

Micro squeezed her ass, firmly, and helped her rock her hips against him, even as he thrust up into her. Soon enough, the sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the room.

It was the exact opposite as his first time with Scootaloo. Where that was slow, gentle, and romantic, Chara was like an animal in heat, needing to breed.

Her tits bounced in a hypnotic pattern. Micro’s gaze was lost in them until he couldn’t resist, any more, Micro pulled Chara down, eliciting a yelp from the girl, to bury his face in her cleavage.

“I thought you were more of an ass man,” Chara teased.

“I am, but your tits are amazing,” Micro said, his voice slightly muffled by her melons.

“No wonder you like Fluttershy,” Chara poked.

The thought of Fluttershy’s massive knockers entered his mind. The thought fueled him to slam into Chara, to fuck her how she wanted; hard.

“Ah! Fuck yes!” Chara yelled. “Fuck me!”

Chara was already worked up, having enjoyed the tit job a lot more than she thought she would. With a few more slams, she came. Her juices spilled out, coating Micro’s dick even more as he continued to pound her.

Micros hands shot back down to her ass, giving her a little slap and pounded her even harder as he finally burst, filling her until it spilled out.

He twitched as she milked the last of his seed.

They laid there in each other’s embrace for several seconds before Micro finally asked, “So, was it everything you were hoping?”

Chara smiled and sighed as she said, “Yes. It was incredible.”

“So,” Micro smirked at his girlfriend. “How many more times are you wanting to do it?”

“That depends,” Chara answered. “How long can you go?”

“Ask Scootaloo,” Micro returned.

“But how long can you handle both of us.”

That wasn’t Chara.

Micro looked up to see Scootaloo, already nude, standing at the foot of his bed.

“H-how?” Micro stammered.

“One of your clones let me in,” Scootaloo asked.

“But, I thought this was Chara’s ID.”

“Did you forget, my body is a clone of you,” Chara reminded.

Micro had honestly forgotten about the special clone he made for Chara to inhabit.

“It took you long enough,” Chara complained.

“Well, I actually got here five minutes ago. I just wanted to give you two time to play with each other,” Scootaloo said as she crawled onto the bed and behind Chara. “But now, it’s my turn to finally get my hands on these.” Scootaloo reached around Chara to grope at her breasts.

Chara reached around to pull Scootaloo in for a kiss.

Micro’s eyes shot open as he watched his girlfriends make out. He reached up to join Scootaloo in playing with Chara’s tits, but had his hands slapped away.

“Ah ah ah, you already got to play with her,” Scootaloo chided. “Now it’s my turn.”

Scootaloo pulled Chara off Micro and onto her back, climbed on top of her and resumed their make-out session.

“You’re an assertive little minx, aren’t you,” Chara said as Scootaloo leaned down to suck on her nipples.

Scootaloo looked at her and grinned. “Oh, you know you like it.”

Scoots slid down Chara’s body until she was eye level with her crotch.

Chara gasped as Scootaloo’s tongue slid along her slit.

Scootaloo explored every inch of Chara’s pussy, lapping up her juices and sucking at her clit.

Micro tried to get in on it, squeezing Scootaloo’s ass, but had his hand slapped away.

Scootaloo sat up and smirked back at him. “Not yet. Just sit back and watch.”

Chara took her distraction and threw Scootaloo onto her back, laying over her. “Yes, just watch, for now. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

Chara Leaned down and kissed Scootaloo. Scoots pressed into it, reaching around Chara to grope at her butt.

Chara pulled away, pushing Scootaloo down before turning around and putting her snatch is Scootaloo’s face. 

“You know what to do,” Chara said.

Scootaloo did, indeed, and got started right away, grabbing Chara’s ass and pulling it closer. As she started eating Chara out, Chara returned the favor.

Neither girl was particularly skilled, but they gave their all. They licked, sucked and fingered each other’s pussies, all while Micro just watched on, gently stroking is iron hard rod.

Chara smiled up at him. “Aww, is poor little Micro feeling left out?”

Chara sat up, grabbing Scootaloo’s ankles as she went and lifting them up. “Come on in.”

Micro scooted over on his knees, placing Scootaloo’s ankles on his shoulders as he lined up his aching length.

Scootaloo moaned into Chara’s pussy, getting a moan out of Chara in the process, as she felt her love tunnel spread.

Micro shuddered at the tightness before pulling out and sliding back in. He wasted no time and started fucking her vigorously. 

Micro kept his hands on Scootaloo’s legs to keep them in place while Chara reached down to Scootaloo’s pussy to start thumbing her clit. Scootaloo moaned, wrapping her arms around Chara’s thighs and holding her tight.

“A-are you already about to cum?” Chara asked.

Scootaloo’s answer came - literally - as her body shuddered and her head arched back as she vocalized her pleasure.

“Jeeze, Scoots,” Chara said. “Are you always that fast?”

“I... couldn’t... help it,” Scootaloo said. “A hot guy’s dick fucking me and a sexy chick’s pussy on my face... I had so many wet dreams about that.”

“Oh? Well, Micro didn’t finish,” Chara said.

Scootaloo looked up at Chara’s grin, adopting one of her own. “Well, we better fix that. But first... I just had an idea.”

“Oh, no,” Chara said, in mock horror. “Micro, she’s thinking again.”

 

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up. You’ll like this.”

“What’s your idea, Scoots?” Micro asked.

Scootaloo smirked again. “Well, I was just thinking... do you want to know what it’s like for us?”

Micro blinked slowly, her words failing to compute.

Chara giggled. “Oh, that does sound like fun.”

“What...” Micro’s eyes widened as their meaning suddenly hit him. “Oh! Uh... I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on,” Scootaloo said. “You’ll love it. Besides, you’re still going to be with us.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Chara said. “But I do think it’ll be fun.”

Micro swallowed his nerves and shifted his form.

“I still think it’s not fair that even you get bigger tits than me,” Scootaloo grumbled, but still had a playful smile.

Micro, or rather, Perl, as they decided to refer to his female form, snickered. “Scootaloo, I told you, your breasts are perfect on you.”

Perl accentuated her point by leaning in and taking one of Scootaloo’s nipples in her mouth.

Scootaloo pushed her away. “Well, you can play with them later.”

Chara leaned over Perl, opposite Scootaloo, “Right now, we want to play with you.”

Chara cupped Perl’s breast with one hand and pressed her lips to her lover’s as Scootaloo took the other nipple in her mouth.

Perl flinched, slightly as she felt Scootaloo’s hand brush her lower lips. Chara pulled from the kiss a bit to look down and saw what Scootaloo was doing.

“Looks like someone is already getting wet,” Chara smirked as she tweaked Perl’s nipple.

“Gah!” Perl gasped. “Is...is this what you feel like when I grope you?”

“Yes!” Chara smirked and squeezed her breast, licking the stiff nipple. “Do you know how hard it was to resist jumping you! I almost wish I never suggested you give your virginity to Scoots with how hard it was to wait!”

Scootaloo looked up from her work on the other nipple to glare at her fellow lover.

“Fuck me!” Perl moaned. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting!” 

She shifted her legs, the pleasure building up.

“Well,” Chara smirked. “I won’t put you through that same pain.”

Before Perl could ask what she meant, Chara let go of the breast and moved further down her body. Smacking Scootaloo’s hand away, Chara positioned her face right above Perl’s dripping pussy. Scootaloo brought her fingers up, lifting off of her tit to lick them clean.

“Still got the first taste,” she bragged. Chara rolled her eyes and smacked the track girl’s ass.

“Go back to sucking her tits.”

Scootaloo just grinned back at her before going back to her role.

“Chara…” Perl moaned. “Pl...please!” The brunette licked her lips with a nod, before turning her attention to the sight before her. Leaning down, she ran her tongue across the slit. “Ooooooh!”

That moan was music to Chara’s ears as she slipped her tongue between her girlfriend’s lips, the first time she made out with this end. It caught her off guard when she felt Perl’s legs wrap around her head and pull her in deeper. 

“YES!” Perl screamed. Scootaloo looked up in surprise. 

“Holy shit you’re a screamer in this form!”

Perl was unable to respond as he eyes rolled back in pleasure as Chara found her clit to start sucking on. It only took a few moments before another scream tore from her throat as her first female orgasm racked her body. She collapsed onto the bed as her legs unlocked from around Chara’s head. The brunette pulled back, face covered in juices.

“Fucking shit! That was more than I expected.”

Perl just lay there panting, eyes half lidded as she came down from the intense pleasure high. Those eyes snapped open as she felt Scootaloo bite down on her nipple.

“Ah!” Perl shouted as her head shot up. Scootaloo smirked as she and Chara switched places.

“We aren’t finished yet.” Perl gulped at the looks of pure lust on their faces.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 89.5

“Wait, this is where you want to go?” Micro asked.

He looked up at the love hotel in shock.

“What, are you saying you don’t want to?” Fluttershy teased.

“It’s not that,” Micro said, turning back to his girlfriend. “It’s just, I think a girls first time should be special, is all.”

Fluttershy suddenly started laughing. Micro looked at her in confusion. He didn’t understand what was so funny.

Eventually, Fluttershy recovered enough to say, “Y-you actually think I’m a virgin?”

That took Micro aback. Wasn’t she?

“Micro, dear, sweetheart, love... I’m a vampire,” she said plainly.

Micro’s confusion lasted for only a few more seconds as the gears in his head finally caught up.

She was a vampire.

Vampires were sexual creatures.

“Oh... I see,” Micro said.

“That’s not a problem, is it?” Fluttershy asked with a hint of concern.

“No, of course not,” Micro replied. “I’m just surprised I didn’t realise that.”

“If it helps, I haven’t had that many partners,” she said. “Only six. It would have been seven, with that Shiro guy, but... we just didn’t go to the grove. I’m not sure why.”

“Shiro? Really?” Micro asked, incredulously.

“What? He’s handsome, is a powerful ability user, and from what I hear, quite talented in the bedroom. But who cares about that. Shall we?”

Micro looked at Fluttershy, then to the love hotel, and back. “I would love to. I’m pretty sure we’re too young to rent one, though, so we’ll have to go in an ID.”

“That’s fine. It just means we can really have fun and not have to worry about the mess.”

They made their way to a secluded alley, where Micro opened an ID. With that done, they went inside. A quick trip around the corner and Fluttershy found the keys to the room she wanted.

Fluttershy gave Micro a quick peck and said, "Give me five minutes. I want to get ready."

Micro gave her a confused look. "Alright. Let me know when to come up."

Micro passed the time, looking at some of the stuff in the lobby and tossing a few scented oils into his inventory for later. He wouldn’t be able to take them from this type of ID, but he could use them with Fluttershy. 

It didn’t take long for him to get a message telling him to come on up. He quickly rushed up the steps and to the room they were using.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

It was dark. Not because of a lack of light, but because black was a common theme. The walls were painted black and lined with sconces that shone with a red light. In the middle was a large four post bed with black lace curtains and blood red sheets.

And on that bed was Fluttershy, wearing black and red lace evening gown and a black choker, laying back and giving him the sexiest bedroom eyes he’d ever seen.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

Micro could only nod.

“How do you like my outfit?” she asked.

“S-sexy,” he stammered.

She giggled. “How sexy? Does it make you want to ravage me?”

“Yes,” Micro said, breathlessly.

“Good,” Fluershy said, her smoldering gaze growing more and more intense. “Because that’s what I want you to do. I don’t want romantic love making. I want you to ravage me. I want you to have your way with me, dominate me, abuse my body. But before that...”

She licked her lips as she crawled across the bed and her gaze lowered to his crotch.

“I want you to fuck my throat until the choker breaks.”

Something in Micro snapped. He advanced on his girlfriend and smashed his lips against hers as he dismissed his clothes into his inventory.

She wanted him to be forceful? He could be forceful.

He pulled away and pushed her head down until his cock was in her face.

“You want me to fuck you like a slut?” Micro asked.

Fluttershy nodded. “Yes. Dirty me.”

Micro held his dick toward Shy. “Then get started.”

Fluttershy leaned forward and gave his dick a long lick from base to tip. She made sure to wet every inch of his manhood before taking the tip into her mouth. As soon as she did, Micro put his hands on the back of her head and shoved his entire length down her throat. Fluttershy gagged a little from the sudden force but quickly adjusted to.

The choker on her throat was stretched to its limit as Micro began thrusting, both hands gripping her head and moving it in rhythm.

“You’re used to being in control when your sucking aren’t you?” He said in a slightly growling voice. “Now your throat is just being used like a common whore’s.”

Fluttershy moaned as she reached down and started groping her tit with one hand while the other slid down the front of the gown and started rubbing between her legs. When she told Micro to ravage her, she wasn’t expecting him to slip into the role so well…

But hot damn she loved it!

Micro groaned as he felt her throat around his dick. Chara and Scootaloo were great at blowjobs, but this is the first time he was in full control of the situation. He made sure that his first times with the other girls were special. He let them run the show. Fluttershy though wanted force, and he was going to grant that wish.

“Gggh!” Fluttershy choked out as his cock started twitching, and she could swear that it grew a small bit in her mouth. The choker snapped as Micro held Fluttershy tightly against his crotch, pumping every drop of his seed down her throat and into her stomach. 

He pulled out of her mouth and she took a few deep breaths to recover from the forceful throat fucking. Micro took half a second to use Observe and make sure she was fine and still enjoying it before smirking. 

“On the bed. Now!” 

Fluttershy looked up at him and gave a crazed lustful grin as she pulled herself up on the bed. She was apparently too slow though because as soon as she was sitting up, he pushed her down onto her back. In an instant he climbed on top of her and straddled her chest.

“I’ve wanted to do this for weeks now,” he said as he took two handfulls of the evening gown’s top and ripped it right down the middle, leaving her bare from the waist up. Her huge E-Cups were free of their confines and jiggled. With a feral grin he took one in his hand while the nipple of the other was in his mouth. 

Fluttershy moaned as her lover’s hand worked her breast while her nipple was being attacked. Suckling, licking, even nibbling. After a few minutes, he switched before pulling his mouth back. He didn’t let her have a break though as he took both in his hands and placed his dick between them.

“So fucking soft.” He grinned as his shaft was swallowed by the globes of flesh. “Do you know how many times I here guys in the locker room say they would kill for a tit fuck from you?”

“Oh don’t tell them about this,” Fluttershy begged in what clearly was mock fear. “If you tell them what we are doing then what will they all think of me!”

Micro leaned over so he was looking down in her eyes as he kept thrusting.

“Then they will know that you’re my personal cum dump and will probably spend hours afterwards jacking it wishing you were theirs. Now…”

Letting go of her tits he straightened himself up a bit and stroked his dick the last little bit needed to orgasm. Fluttershy had no idea how he generated as much seed as he did but he coated her breasts and face.

“Ah!” She gasped and some landed in her mouth. Micro grinned down at her as his cum glistened off her rack in the soft light. 

“Face the mirror on your hands and knees.”

Fluttershy obeyed obediently, trying to move hair from her face that was sticking to the seed. When she was in position Micro started bunching up the skirts of the evening gown before growling in frustration.

“Fuck it.” He tore the fabric, leaving Fluttershy in just her yellow thong.

“My dress…” she moaned, not really caring about it but playing her part.

“Take it to Rarity if you want it fixed,” Micro said. “Let her know why it’s ruined. Let her know I ripped it off you as I fucked you like the dirty slut you are!”

Pulling her thong aside he plunged his cock hard into her dripping pussy. She screamed in pleasure as he began thrusting as hard as he could.

“Fuck...Fuck...Fuck me!” She chanted in ecstasy. A sharp smack hit her ass, making her gasp.

“You like that?” Micro asked and without waiting for a response he smacked her jiggly rear again. Micro looked up at the mirror and locked eyes with her in the reflection. The sight of her face, coated in cum and moaning out his name. The sight of her massive tits, the objects of desire of every guy in the school, shaking and flicking his jizz over the bed with each thrust. Wet smacks sounding as they hit against each other. It drove him to pound his vampire lover’s pussy even harder.

“M...MICRO!” She screamed his name as he felt her pussy clamp tightly around his cock. The sudden tension was the final straw as he gripped her hips and did the final thrust. He filled her womb with his seed, happy that he discovered his Modification ability allowed him to make himself sterile unless he said. 

Fluttershy sighed as she slid forward off her boyfriend’s dick. Micro smiled as he let his girlfriend pant some more, ass in the air. After a moment though, his hand clapped hard against her ass.

“Gah!”

“You said to ravage and abuse your body…” With a grin, he put his hands together in a familiar sign. Suddenly, three other Micro’s appeared. “I’ve been dying to try this.”

Fluttershy looked up at the clones and saw each one grinning with their dicks all pointed her way. She had no idea what she just unleashed inside Micro…

But she was sure as hell not complaining!


	5. Chapter 95.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the author of the main story, Twistedphoenix1

Diamond moaned into her boyfriend’s mouth as Spike’s hands squeezed her perfectly plump bubble of an ass. She felt one of his hands let go and knew what was coming.

SMACK!

“Gah!” She gasped, pulling back from the kiss as pleasure and pain spread through her in perfect harmony. She didn’t know if she would be able to sit comfortably for a while after this, but she didn’t care.

Taking advantage of the separation, Spike turned his attention to the rest of his girlfriend’s alluring body.

“Damn you are perfect,” he growled out.

“I’d hope so,” Diamond smiled. “I can change my body to fit whatever you desire.”

“Well…” Spike said as he inhaled more of her Succubus pheromones. “There is one thing I want to change.”

Before Diamond had even a chance to ask what that was, his hand grabbed the front of her crop top. In one swift motion, shirt and bra tore from her body and her c cups bounced free.

“Gah!” Diamond gasped. Spike growled with desire as he took one in his hand and began squeezing it. 

“So soft,” he said in a deep voice. A small pinch of the nipple got a gasp from the succubus. “And sensitive.”

He leaned over and popped one in his mouth. Diamond moaned a bit as she felt his teeth tease the erect nipple. The other breast was being treated to a pure assault of pleasure. It was rough and animalistic, but she was ecstatic!

Her hand started reaching into her panties as she wanted to cum, but Spike took her wrist and roughly pinned it to the wall behind her.

“I’m in charge here,” Spike growled. “You cum when I say so.”

“Oh!” Diamond moaned sadly, though she loved how he was taking charge. “Please Spike! Let me-oh!”

Her nipple was roughly tweaked.

“You want to cum, you have to earn it.”

Spike stood back from his girlfriend and began undoing his pants. Diamond looked in his eyes and saw the desire behind them. She saw the intent to use her body. And as her eyes traveled south…

“Holy shit!” She gasped. “How the hell do you hide that in gym?!”

“You want this to pound your pussy?” He asked. Slightly drooling she nodded. The drool glistened as some dripped to her bare breasts. “Then get over here and earn it.”

Diamond in a daze fell to her knees. As they hit the dirty ground, she realized something.

“We’re in an alley,” she said. Spike raised an eyebrow.

“And?”

“I just wasn’t expecting my first time to…” she blushed, but Spike knew what she meant.

“Weren’t expecting your first time to be you being used like a back alley whore?” She was crimson at the language, but nodded with a wicked grin. “Judging by that face though, I think we may have found your fetish.”

Diamond thought for a moment, and he was right. The images in her head. A closet at school. Under a table at a restaurant. The back row in a theater.

But before all of those, she had to try and tame the monster before her.

She took Spike’s cock in her hand and began stroking. He shuddered a bit as pleasure spread through him. When Diamond began teasing the tip with her tongue, he growled. 

“More!”

She pulled back and spat on it, her hand working the spit over the shaft as lubricant. After she did so, she brought the cock back to her mouth and took it in, it teasing the back of her throat.

“More you dirty girl.”

Diamond looked up in shock, not sure how she could. He smiled down.

“Let me help!”

Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her head till it was pressed firmly against his crotch. She gagged as it plunged down her throat. Spike smiled and with one hand stroking her head, he reached down and stroked her bulging throat.

“You better start earning my cock,” he said. “Else you won’t get any pleasure from it.”

Diamond, desperate now, did everything she could to ignore her gag reflex and began bobbing her head along the cock. Spike nodded and leaned his head back in pleasure.

“That’s it.”

The Succubus began playing with his balls before finally she felt it twitching. With a roar, the Dracokin shot his baby batter down her throat as she pulled back a bit, wanting to taste it. It quickly filled her mouth full and she had to let the last of it paint her face as she swallowed the load.

“Did I earn your cock mighty dragon?” She asked. Spike grinned as he motioned for her to stand. No sooner did she do so that he pushed her back against the wall. He took her one leg and lifted it up as he moved the panties aside.

“What a lovely fucking pussy,” Spike growled out as he lifted her leg more to spread her open further. Diamond smiled as he lined up his rock hard dick. She was so happy she used her shapeshifting powers to remove her hymen as he plunged into her.

“Shit!” Diamond screamed. Pleasure shot through her as her boyfriend…lover….master!.. Gave her a pussy pounding like she never could’ve imagined.

“I’m probably the first guy to ever say he found himself a tight as hell succubus,” Spike muttered. Diamond grinned as she tightened herself around his rod more.

“Spike!” She gasped. “Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I’m yours for life!”

Hearing his girlfriend, a woman raised in society. A fancy girl. A girl who was raised to be prim and proper…

Begging him to fuck her like a back alley slut. It was enough to spur him on faster. A few moments later and they both were screaming eachother names as Diamond squirted her juices over the alley floor while Spike pumped his seed into her womb.

They fell to the ground, Spike laying on his back while Diamond straddled him. His cock getting the last few twitches inside her.

“Fucking hell that was awesome,” Diamond smirked. She looked down and saw Spike looking a bit nervous. “What?”

“I...I didn’t mean to act like-“

“A beast? For fucks sake Spike your a dragon and I unleashed the beast deep inside. And I loved it!” Spike looked relieved. “Beside, you were right.”

“About what?” She leaned over and her saw her cum coated face break out in a smile.

“I think public sex might be my kink.”

Images ran through Spike’s mind and she felt him harden up inside her again. She grinned but stood up.

“How about we find a restaurant so you can bend me over a table or something?”

She saw the beast flash in Spike’s eyes again and grinned wickedly, running into the ID version of what would otherwise be a busy street as her before friend chased her. Both buck naked, both horny, and both ready to desecrate every inch of the town.


	6. Chapter 105.5

Applebloom led Sugar into the hayloft. It was clear she planned this, if the blankets and pillows were any indication. Plus, he was pretty sure the fist sized medallion looking thing hanging nearby was an infertility charm

Their tongues were already dueling as they lowered themselves onto the blankets. Sugar already had a handful of Apple bosom and his other hand slid under her denim skirt to grope her ass just as Applebloom was kneading his sweet buns.

Applebloom reached up to her bow, only for Sugar to grab her hand.

"Don't," he said, breathlessly. "I like the bow... everything else can come off."

He tried unbuttoning her shirt, but his trembling fingers made it difficult.

Applebloom nipped at his earlobe and said, "Just pretend it's Hearthswarming and Ah'm your present."

Sugar hesitated for only a second before grabbing the bit of her shirt he had actually managed unbutton and tore it the rest of the way, sending buttons popping off.

The ruined shirt was pushed down. Applebloom, meanwhile, showed far more dexterity as she easily did away with his belt buckle, button, and zipper.

Sugar's breath hitched when Applebloom reached in and fished out his dick.

"Holy shit," Applebloom said, eyes wide as she pulled out his third leg. "That's, uh... damn. And Ah thought it was Hearthswarming for you."

Sugar blushed. "I-it's not that impressive."

Applebloom grabbed his meat with both hands, her fingers barely wrapping around it. "Ah can damn near fit another hand on it. You do know average size is about six inches, right?"

"Six inches?! That's it?" Sugar replied.

"Seven's big, eight is huge, this..." Applebloom licked her lips. "This is a weapon of vaginal destruction."

"Oh..." Sugar's expression fell. "If it's too big-"

"You finish that sentence, Ah'm squeezin'."

"B-but, if it's really that big, won't it hurt?" he asked.

"Nah, a girls nice and stretchy down there. It might be a mite uncomfortable for a bit, but Ah'll be fine," she assured. "Besides, Ah want this. Now, why don't Ah start this off?"

Applebloom tugged his pants off and leaned in to give it a good lick. She tried to coat the whole thing in saliva before she steeled her nerves and wrapped her lips around the head. 

She barely got a third of the way down before gagging. She cursed to herself. There was no way she was going to get even half of it, she knew. Still, she swore that one day, she'd be able to take the whole thing.

For the moment, though, she'd have to make up for it with a hand. She worked his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down.

Sugar, meanwhile, was transfixed on the sight. Seeing his hot, half naked girlfriend with a third of his cock in her mouth was not how he expected the day to go.

Not that he was complaining, obviously.

Applebloom sat up. "Ah think we're both about ready."

She reached under her skirt and slid her panties down before crawling on top of him.

"Just, take it slow. It's supposed to hurt the first time," Sugar warned.

"That's alright. Ah broke that years ago, fallin' from a tree," she assured. 

Bloom took hold of his spire and lined it up with her dripping hole. As slowly as she could stand it, she lowered herself onto him.

The tip slid inside her, spreading her and drawing grunts from her.

With it firmly in place, she placed both hands on his chest moved her hips down.

It was very slow going. Applebloom took his length one inch at a time, pausing to allow her insides to adjust.

There was some pain. She knew there would be, despite what she told Sugar. Still, it wasn't much, and the pleasure she was starting to feel overshadowed it.

Another inch and she had to pause again. She panted and grunted with the effort of fitting this monster inside her.

"Almost got it," she said.

Sugar winced and said, "A-actually, that's only half."

"Half?!" Applebloom shouted, eyes wide. She looked down, seeing where his dick was impaling her, with another four or five inches still outside.

"Alright, that's it," Applebloom took a deep breath. "Tearin' off the band aid."

"I don't think-" 

Applebloom didn't wait for him to finish. She lowered her hips. While not going much faster, she no longer paused. She wanted to fuck her boyfriend, not spend all afternoon just getting started.

"Holy shit!" She cried out as his dick pressed painfully against her cervix, an inch from fitting the whole thing. "Shouldn't'a done that! Ow."

"Are you okay?" Sugar asked. "Let's stop. We can try again another time."

Applebloom shook her head. "Ah'm fine. It hurts a bit, but it's already startin' to fade. Just gimme a sec."

"Are you sure?"

Applebloom smiled and nodded. "Here. You can play with these while we wait."

She reached behind her back, unclipping her bra.

Sugar was met with a most glorious sight; the biggest natural titties in their class. They were the biggest, period, until Diamond turned into a succubus.

They were at the higher end of C and would probably hit D by next year. If she's anything like her sister, she might even shoot up to double D.

With the reverence they deserved, he took one in each hand. He marveled at the soft firmness, how his fingers sank in to them, only for them to spring back to shape.

He was so transfixed by those glorious golden orbs, he was caught completely off guard when Applebloom started to move.

They were tiny movements at first, testing the waters. There was still the somewhat uncomfortable pressure, but the pain was gone.

Still, she didn't want to jump the gun again, so she took it slow. She raised herself up, going all the way to the tip.

"Let's try this again," she said and slowly sank back down. It was still difficult but as much as before.

"Holy shit." This time, it wasn't said in pain, but in pleasure. 

Sugar shared the sentiment. The feeling of her hot, moist depths constricting him, trying to milk him was mind blowing.

He tried to hold on, to make it last, but when Applebloom's pussy suddenly got tighter and started quivering, that was all he could take.

They both cried out the other's name. He pulled her down as far as she would go, his cock kissing her cervix as he unloaded his seed directly into her womb.

Applebloom collapsed on Sugar's chest, still twitching. A dumb smile spread across her face as she reveled in the warmth filling her belly.

They laid there, lazily holding each other, occasionally kissing for several long minutes. 

Eventually, after Sugar's rod softened and fell out of her, Applebloom rolled off him to his side.

"As much as Ah'd like to lay here with you, maybe go again, you still have to finish getting ready for the competition," Applebloom reminded him.

"Crap, I do, don't I?" He sighed. He leaned over and gave her one last kiss before getting up and putting his clothes back on. "What are you going to do?"

Applebloom giggled. "Oh, just lay here... wait for feelin' to come back to mah legs."

Sugar laughed. "You want to do something after the competition?"

Applebloom gave him a sultry smile. "How 'bout doggy style?"

Sugar tripped over his own feet, catching himself on the wall.

Applebloom laughed. "Go on, get."

"A-alright. See you tonight."

As soon as she heard the barn door close, she grabbed her phone and quickly typed out a text.

_Girls, he's a freaking tripod_


End file.
